


Wetter, Not Always Better...

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Community: hp_may_madness, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Unsuccessful Hand Jobs, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts “Last thing on my mind.”, ‘hard’, ‘sorry’, ‘sex in water’ from Day 4 of hp_may_madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wetter, Not Always Better...

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/30699.html)

“So, what gave you this idea?” Harry asked, as he waded his naked self toward Ron, through the shallows of the lake. The evening was seasonably warm, the cool water refreshing in contrast. Despite the remote location, Harry had thrown up a few privacy spells, just in case.

“Dunno, thought about it a while,” Ron muttered dismissively. Harry noticed the flush rising to Ron’s cheeks. Ron had never suggested something so… adventurous before. Naturally, Harry was curious.

“Come on, what are you not telling me?” Harry teased, looping his arms around Ron’s waist, resting his hands against the small of his back, fingertips pressed teasingly against the crease of his arse.

“Ok, so, remember in the Forest of Dean, when we found the sword of Gryffindor and all that?”

“Yeah…” Harry wasn’t sure he liked where this was going.

“Well… You were practically naked—”

“I was in my pants—”

“Yeah, so _practically_ naked, and you know how much I love to see you naked, and that was the first time—”

“We shared a dorm room and showers for six years… You saw more than _practically_ naked, plenty of times.”

“Yeah, but that was different, we were kids then, you weren’t so… And I never got to touch you, then. When I dragged you out of that frozen lake, I wrapped my arms around you, and—”

“And saved me from a part of a dark wizard’s soul which was trying to strangle me.”

“Well yeah, but along with all that, there was you, in your pants, in the water, in my arms and it just felt…”

“Fucking freezing. It felt _fucking freezing_ , Ron!” Harry laughed.

“So, it didn’t make you feel…” He looked hurt. Harry pulled him closer, kissing him softly.

“Look, I nearly died, not for the first time. That sort of thing was the last thing on my mind. I’m sorry…”

Ron smiled at him ruefully. “Wanna get out? Was a stupid idea anyway.”

Harry held Ron tighter as he tried to move away. “No, look. I may not have your reasons for wanting to try this, but it doesn’t mean I don’t wanna try it. We’re here, why not? What’s the worst that could happen?”

Ron chuckled. “I’ve heard it’s hard, in water. I mean, like because you can’t use lube and that, ‘cause it would just wash off.”

“Good point. Oh well,” Harry shrugged, “no anal, then. Plenty of other ways to do it.” He grinned against Ron’s lips before kissing him again. Ron’s hand traveled down his body, stroking across his hip and wrapping around Harry’s erection.

Harry followed suit, and they were soon both desperately panting into the kiss. Things didn’t continue as smoothly, however. When they increased their pace, it became too much.

“Ah!” Harry winced, “Friction…”

“Yeah…” Ron agreed, reluctantly, “Who’d have thought water would make everything so dry?”

“I’ve got some salve in the room… Let’s go dry off, lube up and try this again?”

“Brilliant idea,” Ron beamed.

And they did.


End file.
